


Office Politics

by decayed



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, No beta we die like archival assistants, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decayed/pseuds/decayed
Summary: Your boss, Elias Bouchard, wants to see you in his office. What could he possibly have in mind?
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	Office Politics

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by eliasbouchardslut on tumblr. queen.

"Can I see you in my office?"

Coming from anyone else, at any other job, this would be a seemingly innocuous request. However, coming from Elias Bouchard, head of the Magnus Institute, this was not so much a request as it was a demand. Elias was a fairly strict man, set in his ways, but he was normally quite nice to you. It helped that he was also very attractive. He was your boss so it wasn’t like you were going to shoot your shot, but you couldn’t help but fantasize about him. He was just so handsome, it was difficult to focus when he was around. You were grateful that he normally didn’t leave his office, but the fact that he was inviting you in for some mysterious reason was a slight cause for alarm. As the head of the institute, he normally delegated responsibilities to other people. He was far too busy to spend time going through every little detail and normally focused on the big picture things that made the institute run smoothly.

This begged the question: why was he currently staring you down, his gaze burning into you as he demanded you join him in your office? Having his eyes focused on you makes you feel very hot inside, so you hurriedly glance away and begin shuffling some papers, putting a bit of false cheer into your voice that you don’t feel at all.

"Sure! Just let me finis-" you begin to say, but he cuts you off, shooting you down with a mere wave of his hand.

"That won't be necessary. This way, please." Elias does not look to make sure you follow; he clearly expects that you will rise right away to follow him. He turns on his heel and begins sauntering off, taking your obedience as a given. Smug bastard. 

He’s right though, of course, because you immediately abandon your work and hurry along behind him. Elias leads the way to his office, and as you follow along obediently you can feel the dread inside your gut intensifying. Why is he asking to see you? Why in his office? Why him? Did you fuck something up? You wrack your brains but you can’t think of anything you’ve done at work that would be a cause for a meeting with your boss. This wasn’t just your boss, either: this was the big boss. You struggle to avoid panicking as you swallow hard, feeling like you’re marching to your own demise.

At least the view is nice as you follow him through the winding corridors of the institute. His profile is always enjoyable to study, and even as your panic threatens to consume you it isn’t difficult to enjoy the view. He’s wearing a suit as per usual, the jacket snug as it hugs his broad shoulders. His ass is surprisingly nice, too. You’ve never had a chance to study it up close and personal, but it looks to be in absolutely excellent shape, especially for someone his age. It’s quite juicy and nowhere near as flat as it was rumoured to be. He’s definitely in good shape. Almost muscular but not overly so. Solid twunk territory, at the very least. Watching Elias walk is positively intoxicating and you take great pleasure in being able to truly appreciate the way the suit he wears enhances his already impressive figure. 

It’s too soon for your liking when he swings open the door to his office, holding it for you. You barely manage to meet his eyes as you offer a brief nod in thanks. You’re far too distracted by him, unprepared for whatever important meeting this must be. You’re enamoured with the way he looks at you and find yourself short of breath. You think he’s definitely smirking, or maybe your eyes are playing tricks on you. It’s hard to know for certain, as merely making eye contact with Elias causes goosebumps to erupt everywhere on your skin. You shiver and are desperate to glance away, eyes darting past him to escape from his gaze, face flushed. You shuffle in awkwardly past him, and your hips very briefly brush against him! This contact sets your heart aflutter, and you try your best to compose yourself and quell the blush from your cheeks as you take the seat in front of his desk.

You’re not sure of it, but between the noise of him shutting the door and approaching his desk, you swear you hear a short, sharp click. Was this just your imagination, or did he lock the door? What exactly did he plan to do to you? This knowledge sets your head spinning again, but you manage to calm yourself and get your breathing under control as you convince yourself that it was merely your imagination. You’re just nervous. This is a pretty terrifying meeting, so you have good reason to be.

Elias takes the seat across from you, and there is no mistaking the smirk on his face as he eyes you up and down. You hold your breath, waiting for him to begin the meeting. You know you’ll lose your already precarious composure if you dare to attempt to meet his eyes, so you decide to look at his desk. It’s rather messy, with plenty of papers scattered everywhere. Before you can further inspect what exactly is printed on them, Elias speaks, temporarily putting all of your mental processes on hold. His voice is just that sexy, effortlessly erotic even when he is certainly about to commence reprimanding you for something. Maybe that’s what makes it even more attractive.

“It has been brought to my attention that you have been behaving rather inappropriately on some of your social media,” Elias tells you, and maybe he says more, but your eyes go wide as you realize what is contained on the various pages scattered on his desk. You can’t even pay attention to the gentle hum of his sexy voice.

The world comes crashing down and you feel ill inside. Your heart sinks as you realize that these are print outs of your own tweets. Oh no. Not the thirst tweets! Anything but the thirst tweets! You are left reeling as you realize the object of your affection has uncovered just how deep the rabbit hole goes, the full extent of your feelings, as Elias passes you the images of the tweets declaring that he is “daddy af” and fit to “bend [you] over any time damn he’s got it goin on.” The embarrassment is immeasurable and you have no idea how to proceed. However, you do take a moment to consider who the fuck leaked your thirst tweets to the big boss who also happens to be the focus of, well, all of them. You conclude it has to have been Judy from finance, that bitch! She definitely wanted a piece of Elias and probably thought she could get you out of the running if she outed you like this. To think you thought that you two were bonding over mutual secret pining. The betrayal makes you feel ill.

Currently, Elias is looking rather bemused as he studies an image that was no doubt a gif. Although it is not animated, there is no mistaking the large, flamboyant text present at the bottom of it: I know his dick is big. I know it. I know it’s big.

“What, exactly, was meant by this... jif, is it?” he questions, and you wish that you could die on the spot. Oh, Elias, you think. You are so sexy. Please don't demonstrate your incompetence with internet terminology so brazenly. 

You have no option but to beg forgiveness, as your thirst tweets go into such great detail that there is no denying that they indeed refer to him. But you begin to notice how with each stutter in your speech, each desperate, insistent sir and Mr. Bouchard, he is for sure enjoying the hell out of this. The bastard! The gradual realization that you are making no leeway sets in, as each thirst tweet carefully printed out proclaiming how you want him to raw you does nothing to help your case. 

“I’m just, so, so sorry Mr. Bouchard, it won’t, it won’t happen again,” you finish, voice trembling as you struggle to meet his eyes. He can no doubt see right through your sloppy apology. His eyes flicker up to meet yours, and you realize they were previously reading through a particularly raunchy tweet of yours indicating how you’d guzzle his cum down like it was the last can of cream soda on earth. Nevertheless, you are so ashamed and overwhelmingly embarrassed to be confronted in this manner that you have managed to reach a sort of transcendence. You have no shame left. You are thoroughly and completely humiliated.

Elias considers your words carefully, a small smile still playing upon his lips. Those eyes still seem to stare endlessly into you, and you desperately wish you could just kiss him to get them to close, to put the feeling of extreme self consciousness and being watched to a rest. He wouldn’t be able to reprimand you if your tongue was in his mouth. Come to think of it, his lips do look very soft, so you become certain that he would be good at kissing. He looks like a man with experience, after all.

“Won’t happen again, will it?” he asks you, sounding completely and utterly amused, although his voice contains an unmistakable accusatory tone. How could he know you were still lusting after him, albeit in your own thoughts? Holy fuck, can Elias read your mind? There is no way that’s a thing; you were just nervous and projecting these feelings, surely. He wasn’t accusing you of anything. It was fine.

“No, no, of course not, sir, definitely not! It won’t happen again!” you confirm to him. Meeting his eyes is doing a number on you, and you think that your heart might burst because it is beating far too fast. At least you aren’t shaking anymore, but his eyes are so captivating it’s difficult to look away, as much as you want to. It feels like Elias is digging into your very soul, like he knows everything about you, or at least he could if he bothered to truly look. It’s not exactly an unpleasant feeling, but unnerving all the same. Can he see past your lame assurances that it was childish and foolish to be horny on main, and that it won’t happen again? Does he already know that you’re planning to exit this office as fast as possible in order to slash the tires on Judy from finance’s car? Maybe it wasn’t even her that leaked your tweets to him, but you need some sort of payback. This is such an embarrassing scenario to be in, after all. You are positively glued to your seat with humiliation, face no doubt red as a tomato.

Your number one fear is that he won’t think you’re being sincere, and you very much aren’t because you definitely still want him to fuck you senseless, but hopefully you are convincing enough. He must know you’re feeling penitent. This is a horrifically awkward situation to be in, after all; it must be punishment enough to have to endure this. He won’t fire you for this, right? Surely this kind of thing happens all the time. After all, he’s an incredibly attractive man; you’d have to be blind to resist the temptation to fantasize at least a little bit about him.

“What a shame,” Elias declares, leaning back in his chair as he continues to stare into your eyes. Wait, what? Did you mishear him? What did he just say? What in the world?

“I’m, I’m, sorry, w-w-what?” you stutter out, eyes wide as he smirks at your reaction, gaze still boring into you. 

“I rather thought that you’d savour the chance to prove the depth of the affections you have for me,” he clarifies, grinning a predatory sort of smile that shows his teeth and makes your stomach lurch. Even from the opposite side of the desk, you can see he’s backed his chair up and is spreading his legs, although he remains comfortably seated.

“Help yourself.”

Conflicting emotions rush through your mind. Your eyes dip to look him up and down in that impeccable suit, settling on his crotch. This is clearly a challenge, a temptation, but he is also your boss but he is hot as fuck and you desperately want a piece of that. You need to confirm Elias’ dick is big because it absolutely has to be. It has to be!

If he's joking, he should really clarify it now, as before your better judgement can activate, you’ve already accepted his invitation. In the blink of an eye you make your way around the desk, on your knees now as you settle yourself between his legs. You look up at him and attempt a seductive grin, and the look he gives back at you is damnably smug, as if he is endlessly amused by you. It enrages you and also pleases you at the same time. You like that Elias is looking at you, but you’d like it more if he was flustered or pleased rather than in a constant state of amusement at your antics. Your eyes lower from making contact with his, and you realize your face is level with his crotch. You don’t know how best to proceed. Is this sexual harassment? But he gave you an invitation, didn’t he? Do you just, suck his dick, right here right now? In his office? 

You’re lost in your own thoughts, trapped by your indecision as you stare at the bulge in his trousers, attempting to discern his dick size from that alone. To your surprise his hand lowers to stroke through your hair. Elias’ touch is gentle and calming, and you like it a lot, leaning into his hand as he pets you. This would be demeaning, maybe, if you had any pride left, but you’re pretty sure you lost it all in the previous conversation.

His hand begins to slide down your face, carelessly passing by your features as his fingers settle on your chin. Elias raises your chin so you’re forced to make eye contact with him, and again you’re met with that surge of self-consciousness that comes with his gaze. He has to know how badly you want this, want him, and how you’re desperate for him to let you continue. It must be written all over your face, or at least contained within your wide eyes which are no doubt accompanied by blown-out pupils. 

The raise of his eyebrow is careful and deliberate. Elias’ eyes have an unmistakable gleam as they meet yours, containing all the glee he has at your suffering and humiliation as you work your way through this complex moral dilemma. Kneeling between his legs like this, you feel robbed of all agency, stripped bare and eager to comply, but you aren’t quite sure how to begin doing what you desire.

“All talk after all, are we?” 

Elias prompts you to act with this comment, grin insufferably smug, pleased at how much he’s managed to humiliate you. Was this all to teach you a lesson about making senseless boasts on the internet? To embarrass you? If so, it sure as hell is working, because you’re flustered and approaching the end of your rope. 

Elias' hand retreats, and without the elevation and pressure propping your chin up, your gaze falls to rest on the bulge between his legs once again. He huffs a sigh of disappointment as you continue to stare, but you’ve made up your mind: you’ll show him. He can fuck with you all he wants, but if he is truly joking then surely he won’t let you get in his pants.

He begins to shift, to pull away from you, perhaps, or to return to his work, but you raise both your hands and rest one on each of his thighs. You definitely did not imagine the pleasured exhalation that action prompted from his lips. You slide your hands along his thighs, massaging them gently as your fingers creep closer and closer to their end goal.

Your hands are trembling a bit when they finally meet, pressed against his fly. Still, your fingers make quick work of the button there, and you carefully slide down the zipper. To your disappointment, his boxers are not elaborately embroidered with sigils and glyphs of eyes as you expected. Instead, you are faced with a very nice, firm dick outline, accentuated by the tightness of the black boxer briefs. Your hands settle to rest on his thighs. You’re not brave enough to make eye contact again before attempting this, and you can already feel Elias’ eyes as he watches you curiously. You’re not a coward, though. You will do this.

You lower your face towards his bulge and begin mouthing at the outline of his cock, lips pressed against the dark fabric separating your mouth from him. You tease him relentlessly, licking and sucking at any part of him you can reach. Your hands remain steady, nails digging into his pants as they rest at his thighs. It is very gratifying to watch as his dick gets hard from your ministrations as you lavish as much attention on it as you can with your tongue, given the barrier between you two. Multiple wet spots have now formed on his boxers, as your mouth travels everywhere it can reach. You lap and suck at the fabric, licking relentlessly at the fabric where the gradually growing dick outline becomes more prominent.

“Do get on with this. I have an appointment at two that I cannot afford to miss,” Elias murmurs to you, voice sounding a tad strained now. You revel in this momentary, minuscule shift in power. Who’s in control now, huh? The victory makes your head spin, but you aren’t done proving yourself yet.

Your hands slide upwards from his thighs, digging into the waistband of his boxers and roughly pulling it down. His dick springs forth, and you are stunned at the sheer size of it: you can do nothing but stare at his massive cock. How the fuck is this going to fit in your mouth? You are at a total loss now as you begin to panic, but suddenly, you feel Elias’ hand creeping down to rest on the nape of your neck.

“Shall I help you along, then?” he teases you, and you can hear the grin in his voice. He’s so fucking amused at this. Elias must be enjoying the shit out of what this is doing to you, being prompted to suck his dick in his own office. You can’t recall, but you are mildly certain that you had this exact scenario laid out somewhere amidst your thirst tweets. He has to realize that and must take great pleasure in it. 

You don’t know what to say or how to respond to him, but it turns out you don’t need to. The pressure from his hand urges you forward, and before you know it you’re dolling out tiny, exploratory licks to the tip of his dick. You’re surprised how good he tastes, or maybe it’s just because it’s him, your boss, Elias, and this encounter is proving to be just as satisfying as you expected. It’s quite a large dick, but you know you can fit most of it in your mouth.

“I always knew you were a slut,” he hisses as you get as much of your mouth around him as possible. It’s still not enough to completely envelop his dick, so you put one hand to use to pump his shaft as your mouth moves up and down. Your other hand is still digging into his thigh, keeping yourself securely anchored to him as your mouth does its work. You can feel the way his muscles jump each time you take him deeper into your mouth and it’s incredibly gratifying. Elias still has a hold on the back of your head, and his hand digs into your hair and pulls and pushes as you move. Suddenly you’re not so sure if you’re the one that is actively servicing him or if he is merely using you.

“You like it down there, don't you? Being my desperate little whore,” he growls out, panting slightly now. Using the hand currently placed on the back of your head he’s forcing your mouth to remain wrapped around his dick. You desperately grip at his suit jacket with the hand that had previously been busy servicing his shaft, fingers clutching the fabric as he forces his dick down your throat. 

You begin to choke, tears forming in your eyes and blurring your vision as he keeps you anchored there, grip at the back of your head not leaving you any room to budge. Just when you can’t take it anymore, Elias releases you and you’re left gasping and drooling, long strings of spit and pre-cum connecting you to his cock. You don’t get to rest for long before he urges you back towards his leaking dick. Your nails dig into his suit where they grasp and claw fruitlessly at the expensive material, and you once again are forced into deep throating his massive cock.

”You think I hadn't noticed? The way you watch me? The way you look at me? Even before all this, make no mistake, I knew,” Elias assures you as he fucks your face, occasionally pausing in his speech to catch his breath. There’s a wild, almost feral gleam in his eyes now, and it’s so gratifying to be the one to make him lose control. He’s abandoned any professional sort of pretense as he fucks into your mouth with reckless abandon, using both hands now to force you down onto his cock as far down your throat as you’re able to take it. Your nose ends up buried against his crotch, and your hands release their hold on his suit in order to ineffectively protest against the treatment your throat is currently receiving. Tears blur your vision, and you’re unable to move with the iron grasp Elias has on you, unable to speak with his dick down your throat. Your head begins to spin but he finally lets you go. Even as you reel backwards away from his dick, there’s still multiple webs of spittle connecting you to him. You gasp and pant, and when you look up he is leering down at you with an absolutely evil look in his eyes.

“You can’t hide anything from me,” he tells you, his fingers stroking your hair. His touch feels pleasantly possessive in a way that makes your head feel light. The look in his eyes kind of scares you though, as it makes you believe his words. Maybe Elias does really know everything about you and trying to hide your feelings from him was a pointless effort. Nevertheless, you have a job to finish that you won’t be able to complete if you keep getting lost in his eyes.

You begin to wrap your mouth back around his dick, going slowly and proceeding cautiously now in order to build your endurance up for another rough round of face fucking. He has to finish soon, right? You’re not too sure how much of this you’re going to be able to take, but you should have known he’d be into some kinky shit. Your deep throat game is quite rusty, but luckily you are able to keep up with his demands.

You don’t get to run the show for long before his hands tighten their hold on your head. He controls your every movement, forcing you up and down his cock as he fucks your face. You notice his breathing is beginning to grow laboured, his thrusts into your mouth becoming more frantic. You’re truly choking now, but Elias doesn’t relinquish the hold he has on you. 

You’re feeling quite lightheaded, helpless as you continue choking on his cock until he finally cums down your throat. You can hear his voice but it feels far away, words indistinguishable as he murmurs soft phrases and pleasant praise. Somehow you manage to swallow it all down, but the humiliation of the situation begins to set in when Elias’ hands lose their firm grasp on your head.

When he releases you, you fall back on to your ass. You feel well and truly humiliated, panting desperately as you struggle to catch your breath. You barely managed to swallow down his cum, and you’re sure your face is bright red with embarrassment, not to mention quite ugly with the amount of tears staining your cheeks and spit still dribbling from your lips.

“You'll have to work harder than that to have a shot at a promotion, darling,” Elias tells you offhandedly as he tucks himself back into his pants, zipping his fly up with ease. You’re left on the ground, gasping for breath and coughing pathetically as he brings his chair back up to his desk, fully engrossed in his work as he starts to scan through some forms. He resumes his work with ease, as if he didn’t just give you the facefuck of a lifetime. As much as he was looking at them earlier, now he pays the print outs of your thirst tweets no mind. He got what he wanted, didn’t he? No reason to prolong the encounter, then. Meeting adjourned.

You’re incredibly offended by the way he ignores you, but there’s also something very hot about the humiliation you’ve just suffered at his hands. You struggle to your feet, refusing to so much as glance at Elias as you make your way out of his office. On your way to the door you lamely wipe at your face with your hand to ensure there isn’t too much spit still gathered at the edges of your lips, but you’re sure it’s a losing battle as you must look wrecked beyond belief. The door wasn’t even locked, and the fact that anyone could have walked in on you sucking his dick threatens to turn your legs to jelly. You refuse to crumble, and instead manage to hold your composure all the way to the bathroom. Once you end up there, you collapse in a heap and carefully contemplate your life choices.

What did he say? That you’ll have to work harder for a promotion? Well, if the work he had in mind was anything close to the encounter in his office, you’d be on your way to becoming the head archivist in no time.

**Author's Note:**

> that's it. that's the fic. thanks for reading, comments appreciated. let me know what you think!
> 
> if you want to talk to me or send in some prompts, my tma tumblr is fuckelias.


End file.
